


play2

by huhisoa



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	play2

他的名声很快传开了。  
小鬼是个每天和不同男人上床的婊子。

卜凡不信，可当他看见小鬼光着腿在木子洋床上吸烟的时候他愣了。他的确看见过，看见过小鬼和别的练习生说笑着就靠到一起去，看见过他在不是自己的宿舍呆一晚上，看见过他脖子上新鲜或沉淤的情欲痕迹。但他没联想过，他也不想联想，早说了就是玩一次，现在搞得他像是很在意一样，卜凡很烦。  
可他也没想过小鬼玩了一圈玩到自己兄弟身上，还毫不在意让他看到，他终于忍受不了了。小鬼倒大大方方，看见他进来还抬抬下巴冲他笑，被子里露出半条腿都还是青紫的痕迹，床边滚落四五个空酒瓶。

我知道你玩。卜凡说  
但你能不能别拉我兄弟下水？  
什么叫拉下水？王琳凯还在摆弄他不可分离的音响，五五六六的灯光和乱七八糟的音乐就散布在卜凡的宿舍。  
一开始还是正常的歌，没一会就出来的全是嗯嗯啊啊的喘气和节奏奇怪的flow。

好听吗？小鬼嘻嘻笑着，还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，节奏要进入高潮时突然他又凑过来，下巴搭在卜凡肩膀上，几乎咬上他耳朵。

做爱的时候听的。

他妈的。

卜凡爆发了。

 

我没他妈跟你开玩笑。  
他一把扯过王琳凯手里的音响摔在地上，摔断了那恼人的音乐，又狠狠捏过他下巴，把他抵在墙角死死禁锢，即便这样都觉得他会随时溜走。

你他妈的自己怎么玩都行。  
别搞，我兄弟。

 

距离很近，完全能感受到卜凡巨大怒火的包裹，小鬼不说话了，他这回是真的害怕了，黑豆般的眼珠子不动了，晶亮泛出脆弱的水光，是纯粹弱小动物对猛禽的生理性恐惧。  
卜凡完全控住他不用费力，鲜嫩的嘴唇被指尖挤压，呼吸也交缠在一起，卜凡本来十一分的怒火又开始颓败，这个他手里的猎物显然有让他疯狂的本事。  
嘿嘿，知道了。小鬼笑了，一滴泪珠却顺着眼角掉下来，我错了凡哥。

滚。  
小鬼是聪明的，知道见好就收，捡起扔在地上的裤子胡乱套起来，裤腰松松的，头发也不扎，回头又看了一眼卜凡，夺门而出。

木子洋回来和他擦肩而过，看见卜凡脸色不好，又看了眼飞奔而逃的小鬼，立刻感受到氛围不对劲。  
你不会喜欢他吧？  
卜凡不说话。

可真别，凡子。木子洋轻飘飘带过一句。  
他就是个婊子。

 

一个对谁都能张开腿的，婊子。

卜凡想是的，他是的，可没法说服自己。

 

这笔恩怨很容易购销，只要他不再惹他。

他想至少他当王琳凯的时候是乖的，老师、前辈、经纪人们这么叫他，他就低着头抬着眼安静听人讲话，要认认真真盯着人眼睛看，回答也是听话礼貌的。  
从兜里掏出给弟弟带的早餐的时候，和人笑着打招呼的时候，安慰情绪不好的兄弟的时候，他都是那个王琳凯，卜凡也没有那么讨厌他。

可事实证明他就是个疯逼，当他变成小鬼的时候。

北京的冬天零下几度，卜凡睡不着在外面的天台上偷偷喝酒，突然走廊叮玲桄榔一阵子响，热火朝天撞上来一个毛团子。

是小鬼。裹了件绒毛的大衣，里面光着腿什么也没穿。

好一阵子没见了，卜凡还是总能撞到他最乱七八糟的时刻。

你撒什么疯？  
嘿嘿。小鬼抢过卜凡没喝完的啤酒罐就仰头喝下了剩下那点。  
你裤子呢？  
给我一根烟。  
没那玩意。  
……靠靠！还带抢的啊……！给你给你，别他妈摸了！

他指尖细细的，夹过去一支烟，在嘴巴里含着。因为夜晚或是别的，卜凡才发现他长得很性感，烟他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇里含着，卜凡就总觉得那适合含点别的。  
“你这样子多久了？”  
“啊？什么样子？”  
当人婊子的样子，随时发骚的样子，卜凡发现即便自己讨厌他，这话他还是说不出口。  
通红的鼻尖开始一下下打喷嚏，卜凡怕他冻死，想把自己外套给他脱下来裹上。

“别别别。”  
“不穿，我不穿。”  
“好丑啊这什么啊！”  
“你拿走拿走！”  
明明没喝酒倒摇摇晃晃像要耍酒疯，卜凡凑过去他就软绵绵的躲，像没力气一样挣扎，凌乱间把自己和卜凡的外套缠在一起了，卜凡也被困住了，想要解开费了半天劲也无用，卜凡颓然，俩人又一次近距离接触，卜凡一抬眼就是他那擅长魅惑的一张脸，小鬼突然笑起来。  
“嘿嘿嘿…”

“普凡。”

“你是不是喜欢我？”


End file.
